


间奏：小王子 Interlude: Le Petit Prince

by PlateaudeNil



Series: Serenade [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlateaudeNil/pseuds/PlateaudeNil
Summary: 他们在荒原中相遇了。[剧情在蚂蚁篇时期，奇犽因为失血进入濒死状态，而在不久的将来，小杰因为制约与誓约亦将死去。]





	间奏：小王子 Interlude: Le Petit Prince

他从旷野中醒来。醒来时天地空无一物。

舌头像是死在了嘴里，他吞咽，但只有粗粝的沙子割伤他的喉咙。牙齿之间都是铁锈和沙子。长长的头发逶迤于地，缠绕着，被他枕在身下。他想他可能是个女孩，不然为什么会有这么长的头发？

嗯……他的名字是什么来着？

天空是静谧的水，地面是熄灭的砂砾，他躺在两者之间，思索着。

“喂。”

有一个声音这样叫他。他没动。

“就是你，那边的，你听见我说话了吗？”

声音从左边传来，他偏了偏脑袋，转过去，沙子流过他的脸颊，就像流动的水波。

“你不会死了吧？”在他边上的那个小男孩说。

“唔。”他从喉咙里发出一个音符来，“呃。”他的声带破碎，只能发出这几个音来。他也不知道自己是不是死了，神奇的是对方明白了他的意思。

“死了还能讲话？”小男孩说，“没死？没死你还这么折腾自己？”

“唔。”他眨了眨眼睛，示意自己没法说话。难得小男孩竟然看懂了。男孩叹了口气，挠了挠自己银白色的头发，说：“要喝水吗？”

他点了点头。小男孩本来蹲在他的脑袋边，现在站了起来，一把背起他。“那我们走吧。太阳就快要出来了，我们得快点走。”

小男孩的话音一落，一点衔接的时间也没有，天空立马亮了起来。长长的头发随着前行在后面留下一条缎带一样的痕迹。他仰起头，看着本是蓝色的天幕一点一点被橘色的光照亮。

“会很热。”小男孩头也不回，猜到他在看天，“太阳会让这片沙地燃烧起来，再过一会儿这里很可能会烧成玻璃。”

“我在这儿呆了很久了。”小男孩说，“你是第一个我遇见的活人。”

 

“所以，你叫什么名字？”

小男孩把他背到了一间小小的有井的房子里，房子实在是太小了，男孩给他喂了水，让他平平躺在地上，自己则坐在井沿上。

外面，太阳已经升起来了，那感觉如同灭世的火焰，燃烧了整个世界，房子的墙很厚，一面窗户也没有，里面昏暗的要命，只有地上的沙子像星星一样发出微弱的荧光。门被关上了，这个小小的空间就像萤火虫的夜晚。他能感觉到房间里的空气正在一点点地热起来。

“我不知道。”他慢慢地说。

饮下去的一口水又清又甜，也可能只是他的幻觉。但在喝下那口水之后，他感觉满嘴的沙子终于冲下去了一点，喉咙依旧疼痛，但是似乎能说话了。他的声音嘶哑，听上去很难听，小男孩皱起眉头，说：“你也不知道自己的名字吗？”

男孩又说：“刚刚背你的时候我就注意到了，你看上去这么大个人，怎么这么轻——？轻的像烧完了的纸人。”

“我全都不记得了。”他说。

他枕在自己的头发上，睁大眼睛看向小男孩，房间很暗，但他能看见男孩的蓝色虹膜在黑暗之中微微反光。那蓝色就像冰一样，很是凉爽。这种凉爽让在炎热空气里的他感觉好过了一点。

“没有名字的话，就没法当朋友了。”男孩有点沮丧地说，“据说当朋友需要互相交换名字。”

“你的名字？”他问。

“我也没有。”男孩回答，“你是我在这里遇到的第二个生物，第一个活人——似乎活人在这里都是没有名字的，所以我想，我大概也活着。”

“第一个生物——是谁？”他问。

“一个先知，当朋友要交换名字也是她告诉我的。”男孩说，双腿交换了一下，带来一阵风，让躺在地上的人眨了眨眼睛。

“我觉得不用这样。”他就这样躺在地上，仰面看着黑暗中的男孩，“虽然我不记得朋友是什么东西了，但大概如果我们选择成为朋友，那就可以成为朋友，我有一种这样的感觉。”

“可以这样吗？”男孩说，“我感觉我曾经交过朋友的——我应该有点经验，可是我忘记了。”

“我也忘记了。”躺在地上的人说。

“据说死亡的意义就在于此。忘记。”男孩说，“先知说的，她说忘记是一种幸福。忘记使这个世界再次新鲜，而后梦境就能够重演。”

“这里是梦境吗？”

“不，这里是荒原。”男孩说。“梦境是魔鬼的花园，是恒河里的砂砾——这都是先知说的。”

“你懂的真多。”他说。

“我是在复述别人的话啦。这些东西我也不懂的。”男孩说。“我只记得我想要朋友。”

“我也想要朋友。”躺在地上的人说，“我现在想起了一些东西——我曾经坐在一棵树上，坐在树梢上等待。”

“等待什么？”

“等待……我也不知道等待什么。我好像那样等待了很久。我不明白这个世界，我也不明白我自己，我不在乎那些东西，我在乎的东西很少，因为能让人在乎这件事本来就很了不起。”

“什么很了不起？”男孩问。

“决心吧。”他说

地上的人动了动脑袋，沙子摩擦如水波撩过。长长的头发柔软地、毫无生气地躺在沙子上，就像软绵绵的蛇。“珍视，还有爱——好吃的东西吃饱了之后就不会想吃，可如果很爱一个人，从来不放弃不厌烦的话，这样不是很了不起吗？”

“很了不起吗？”男孩说，“要是为了这个丢掉性命怎么办呢？”

“性命啊——”躺在地上的人说，“生命是很重要的，活着才能选择。生命也很了不起。”

“可是你来到了这里。”男孩说，“可见你并没有好好活，既然意识到了生命的重要，你又是怎么把自己搞成这样的？”

“我不知道，大概是因为，人是人吧。”躺在地上的他说，“我不知道怎么形容啦——奇怪，明明我感觉自己不小了，可怎么像是没念多少书的样子，怎么到要用词的时候就怎么也想不出来呢——人，是人啊，如果不这样的话，人就不是人了吧。”

“我看见过去的自己为了狩猎而等待，似乎是在狩猎一个男人的所有物，好像是一块圆形的牌子。鸟也会为食物狩猎吧？可那牌子不是食物，我能回忆当时的心情，我狩猎的时候，不是为了生存，不是为了名誉，不是为了荣耀——”

“我能感觉到，从前的我有很长一段时间是没有目标的——然后我就给我自己树立了个目标，因为连目标都没有的人，大概就不是人了吧。”

“喂，你这话是在骂人吗？”男孩说。

“哎呀哎呀，不好意思。”他脑袋转了一下，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。

黑暗中，地上那个人的肌肉正在缓慢地萎缩，那种感觉一定很疼，要不然这个家伙也不会不停地动来动去……无比清醒着感受着自己一点点成为一具骷髅。“这个标准仅限于我自己。”他说，“你能再给我一口水吗？”

男孩起身，给他再次弄了一点水，这一次躺在地上的人看见了，男孩是用手掬起一捧水，然后小心翼翼地凑到了他的嘴边。他张开嘴，很珍惜地接住了每一滴水，然后任其流动落入喉咙。

“你呢？”这一打岔，话题再回来的时候就很自然地拐了个弯，然后男孩也很自然地说：“我吗？……我正是你说的那种，把生命看得无比重要的人，为此曾经很多次放弃过自己的目标。”

“那么保存生命就是你的目标咯？”他说，“那其实也算是一个目标吧。”

“不，那似乎不是我的目标。”男孩说，“那是别人强加在我身上的意志。”

男孩抱住膝盖，说：“我好像也回忆起来了一点，我一直很迷茫……我我从小就受过许多训练，但那种事情就跟呼吸喝水一样自然——如果你从出生开始就被告知，叶子的颜色叫做红色，而花的颜色叫做绿色的话，就算最后别人和你的认知不一样，你也顶多会以为你们是两类人……毕竟，标准这个事情，总是会有不同的，而人一般坚信最初习得的东西，就像程序里埋得最深的指令，很难更改。”

“然后呢？”地上的人说。

“可是我并没有找到做这些事情的意义。”男孩说，“像有的人，比如从小被父母逼迫着、被生活逼迫着去做一些事情的人，比如棋手，比如小提琴家……这之类的人，很多长大了之后会因为小时候的印象而放弃这项事业，但也有很多人在其中找到了乐趣，并把其作为一生的追求……我有一次偷听到这样的对话，他们说这叫觉悟。”

“虽说人不一定非要带着觉悟活着，但我当时觉得有着觉悟活着的人很好。”

“而即使大家的标准不同——”男孩说，“看到拥有觉悟的人，我还是会感受到一种羡慕……虽然他们的标准和我很不相同，可是我还是羡慕。”

“那大概也是一种目标。”另一个人说。“有目标的人总是幸福的。”

“可谁又能保证自己的目标正确呢？”男孩说。

“你说得对。”躺在地上的人说，“没人能保证自己是对的。”

 

说完这句话，他们一齐沉默了。小小的房子里安静了下来。不再说话之后，他们同时听见了水声。

是那口井，水从这片荒原的地下而来。它潜伏着，静静流淌，不远万里，奔波而来，它从八千零七十四米海拔高的冰川上融化，一滴一滴坠落，成泉水，成小溪，成河流，奔腾然后又消失，消失于地面之上，潜行通过死亡的荒原，路过了这小小的屋子，留下了一口水井。

“为什么这里会有水呢？”房间里越来越热，地上的人舔了舔嘴唇，感觉到干干的黏膜在舌头舔过时轻微地撕扯，那是水的张力，水分子的力量。他没有再要求一口水。“这里不是荒原吗？”

“我不知道。”男孩说。“可能是地下暗河流经了这里。”

“唔，我在想一件事情。”躺在地上的那个人说。

现在，他萎缩了很多，就像一个被强行充满气失去弹性的气球，然后嘣地扎了一针。针眼很小，气还没那么容易跑光。但他的确在一点一点死亡。

“什么事情？”

“如果我死了，会怎么样？”他问。

“会去荒原的另一头。”小男孩回答，“太阳升起的地方。”

“如果我没死呢？”

“那么你就可以离开了。”小男孩说，“离开荒原。但总有一天你要再次来到这里。”

“走向太阳听上去不错。”他说。

“你想去吗？”

“……”

房间里再一次陷入了沉默。

“我不想去。”小男孩说，“我在这里等待了很久，虽然这里是没有时间的流淌的。每一次太阳升起的时候我都抗拒它，我躲避它的光芒，这栋小房子就是这样找到的。先知说她很想去到太阳的那一边，可是我觉得我的旅途还没有完成。”

“连一个普通人都有觉悟，我还没有找到我的觉悟，我不能就这么去死。”

“我想找一个朋友，我想拥有一份觉悟，我有太多事没有完成。”小男孩低着头说，银蓝色的眼眸被垂落的头发遮住。

但另一个人已经看不见了。

黑暗铺天盖地而来，第三失去的是视觉。他说：“我有一个朋友，一个很好很好的朋友，我肯定有。”好在舌头还能动弹，话语就这样流泄而出，“我记得我有一个朋友，他总是很难过，其实我感觉得到，我不知道他为什么难过，可我不能直接去问他，你明白吧？他就像你一样骄傲，我不能做那样的事情，那样是在伤害他。”

“我很骄傲吗？？”小男孩的声音有点不敢置信，“你才是太自我了吧！”

“嗯，我可能是有点。”地上的那个家伙坦然地接受了，“而且我想起来了……我做了一件事，到最后的时候我哭了，他也哭了，然后我就到了这里。”

“你干什么了？？”

“我……我独自一人完成了我的责任。我以为我没法把那心情传递给他。”他说，“我记不清细节了……但我记得，我的那个朋友什么都不在乎，当然我们是，朋友，但是他从来不在乎这一切，是我一直追寻着目标，我向他承诺这一路会很有趣，可后来事情变得没那么有趣了……这和他无关，我不愿意让他为我承担责任，那种感觉比责任本身还重……特别是你知道他并不像你自己一样，咬牙切齿，火焰从心烧到肺再烧到手指尖，你明白吗……那种情况下你只能独自前行，你不能因为友谊拉着别人向前。”

这一次的沉默更长了。

“不。”男孩说，“不是这样的。”

空气无声地传达另一个人的疑问。

“你说他哭了。”男孩说，“——他哭了，所以并不是那样的，他很痛苦……因为你在痛苦，他为你痛苦，可你没有带着他一起向前。”

在黑暗中男孩儿似乎哽咽了一下，然后继续说：“我有点想起来了——我羡慕那些有目标的人，我羡慕的并不是他们拥有的目标，就像你抢别人的牌子也并不是为了赢一样。人刚生下来的时候多快活！只要能吃饱能睡好就快乐，可长大就痛苦了。为什么人要是人呢？”

男孩说：“你说的对，人，是人啊，如果不这样的话，人就不是人了。”

“可是，比如这口井里的水，为了到达这里，蒸干自己，渗透自己，让自己和沙子混在一起，最后成为一条小小的地下暗河，然后成为一口井——可它们最终只是来到了荒原！难道水也是要死的吗？若是生来为死，奋斗为死，又有什么意义？”

他话音落下，水声跟着流淌，水流动的声音填补了空白。过了一会儿，躺在地上的另一人低声说：“意义吗？那时我坐在树梢上，尽管对这个世界一无所知，可我已经感觉到一个永恒的谜题降落在我身上——我想知道那答案，却连问题是什么也不知道。”

“……我的记忆里也有一位朋友。”男孩说，“他有点像你，一直向前追寻着不知所谓的东西，跟着他我花费了所有力气，可是还是有人告诉我，你还没有做好准备。”

“我想起来了，我是为了他而走到了这里。”

“我们也是朋友。”地上的家伙说。

“没有交换名字的朋友吗？”

“嗯。”

房间里的空气已经变得无比燥热了，太阳光烧热了所有沙子，就像男孩说的一样，它们成了玻璃。

“我不后悔。”男孩说，“我很高兴能有他这样一个朋友，我很快乐。我渐渐找到我自己的目标了。即使我要伤心流泪，即使我全身的血液排干。但我很高兴。因为过去的我即使死了也毫无价值，是他让我变得有价值。”

“真希望见见你的朋友。”另一个人说。

“我也想见见你的朋友。”男孩说。

“我的朋友吗？你说得对……我对不起他，他哭了……”地上人的声音不受他自己的控制，越来越小，“我要回去给他道歉……”

男孩从他声音里听出不对劲来：“喂！”他喊道，但另一个人已经听不见他的声音了。

“我要回去……”他最终只剩下了舌头还能动弹，他近乎是自言自语了，“我们可以约定好，下一次一起走进阳光里——可是这一次我不能陪你了，我一定要回去，我要向他道歉，我……”

他的声音最后微不可闻，就像蚂蚁爬过一粒沙。

然后，这最后的声音也没有了。

他死了。

“……”男孩低头看那具人形。

记忆里，这样的情况总是出现，一开始的时候，那个人总是走在前面，渐渐地，男孩能跟上一点步伐了。

现在要再往前迈一步了。

但他已经有了往前的勇气，是这个人给予的。男孩意识到了这一点。他抱起另一个人，轻的就像掬一捧灰。他小心翼翼，轻之又轻，无比慎重地抱住了他。

其实道路他一直知道，他只是觉得没有必要前行，他似乎生来就害怕死，他不敢走那唯一的道路。于是他滞留在这荒原里，不得死，亦不得活。

在这荒原里，无人能真正活着。

他抱着尸体，向后一仰，直直落进了水里。冰凉柔软的水淹没了他的口鼻，和沙子的触感完全不同。感受着水亲密地缠绕着他们。

“……我们一定会再见的。”他说，“我保证。”

他在水中睁大眼睛，注视着那一刻的来临。  
　　

**Author's Note:**

> 部分灵感来自于T.S. 艾略特。简单引用和介绍如下：
> 
> 是的，我自己亲眼看见古米的西比尔吊在一个笼子里。  
> 孩子们问她，“西比尔，你要什么？”  
> 她回答说“我要死。”  
> ……  
> 她向日神要求得到沙粒一样多的岁数，但却忘了说要永远年轻……老年的痛苦已经忍受了许久许久，但她还得一直活下去。  
> 那时她老得身体缩成一团，四肢像羽毛一样轻……


End file.
